


I Wish For This

by profound_bond, tea_or_die



Series: Dating and Domesticity [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bacon, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Pie, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profound_bond/pseuds/profound_bond, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_or_die/pseuds/tea_or_die
Summary: Good food, pie, kind words and kisses. See how the rest of the date went.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dating and Domesticity [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629613
Kudos: 23





	I Wish For This

Dean isn’t sure if this has ever happened before. He might  _ actually  _ be too full for pie. Cas had packed an amazing array of meats and cheeses, soft breads, pickles and olives, and some savory spreads Dean never would have touched on his own. He’d added to that bacon and avocado hand sandwiches, bacon potato salad, and green beans with an oil and vinegar dressing, also including crumbled bacon. There had been fruit to nibble on as well, and if Dean had eaten more of those than usual, he knew that Cas would keep his secret. 

The two were currently sprawled on the checkered blanket, heads together, using Dean’s hoodie and Cas’ trenchcoat as pillows, faces turned to the sky above. Overhead, the clouds drifted lazily, cutting lines through the reds, pinks, purples and oranges of the sunset. It was getting dark, but the heat of the day had barely waned, and it was comfortable enough to lay there in their dress shirts, both with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Dean turned his head first to study Castiel’s profile, before letting his eyes drift down his neck, his strong shoulder, firm arm, finally stopping where their hands were linked between them. It never stopped amazing him that he’d told Cas he loved him and that they could do  _ this _ .

As if Cas had read his mind, he squeezed Dean’s hand once, then sat up. “Shall we leave the pie for later?” he asked, his tone was light, but still serious.

“You reading my mind, angel?” Dean teased, sitting up to face Cas, glancing down briefly at his lips as he leaned into Cas’ space a little.

“Never” Cas avowed. Dean had meant it as a joke, but Cas had grown serious. 

“You are your own person, and I would never violate your private thoughts. I respect you, and everything you are”. 

Dean’s chest grew tight as his heart swelled with enormity of everything he felt towards the angel. He reached out his hands to cup them around Cas’ face. In a motion that was now familiar, but no less passionate for it, the two met in a soft press of lips, once, twice, three times, before breaking apart to rest their foreheads together. 

“I love you so much” Dean whispered, sliding one hand down to rest along Cas’ neck, while the other moved to gently grasp the hair at the back of his head. Cas melted into the embrace, and his voice was soft and low in response.

“I love you too, Dean. More than I could have ever imagined.”

The sun continued to set while the two shared gentle kisses, neither one pressing for anything heavier. Realizing how dark it had become, Cas slows them down, finally pulling back to look into Dean’s eyes. They shine in the light of the moon, and there’s a streetlight that’s just far enough away to throw a soft, warm light on his face. 

“Dean, do you know where we are? Cas asks. 

“Lebanon?” Dean replies “A park? Something about the center of the States?”

“Yes,” Cas confirms “this park is the geographical center of the United States of America”

Cas takes a moment to shuffle them around so that Dean is between Cas’s legs, back to chest, leaning against him. They are now facing the monument off to one side of the park, which Cas now brings to Dean’s attention. 

“I brought you here because from this monument, you could go in any direction, from any degree on the compass, across the entire country, and you would find someone that you’d helped. I don’t have to read your mind to know that you think you don’t deserve this. Don’t deserve me.” His voice is soft and mellow in Dean’s ear. Dean’s eyes close against the onslaught of emotion that runs through him. He swallows hard, unable to respond. 

“You are, despite your mistakes, and your trials, still the Righteous Man. You are a  _ good  _ man. You don’t get to decide who is deserving of me.  _ I do _ . And I say you are.” Cas presses a kiss to Dean’s temple, as Dean nods his agreement. 

“Okay. Okay.” his shy smile is evident in his voice “I’ll work harder at reminding myself of that.”

Cas looks to the sky, and Dean follows the movement, taking in the millions of stars they don’t get enough time to stop and see. Cas takes a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds, before letting it out slowly. 

“You know, there was a time I helped craft galaxies. Created entire planets where before there was nothing.”

Dean twists his entire top half around and cranes his neck so he can look at Cas. He’s not sure where this is going. Didn’t Cas say he felt no connection when he was in the church? That he loves Dean, Dean is deserving of him? Why is he reminiscing about this now? Cas must sense his anxiety, as he drops his face down to meet Deans, and smiles reassuringly at him. 

“I don’t miss it at all, though” he states confidently. “Finding new ways to make you smile, make you laugh; experiencing human pleasures with you, that’s what I want now” 

Dean returns his smile, and the kiss following can barely be called that, as it’s more a press of teeth since neither can cease grinning long enough for their lips to make contact. 

“Speaking of human pleasures,” Dean began, after they settled themselves, “I believe we have one of my favourite pleasures waiting for us still. Ready for some pie?”

Cas reached for the pie plate, and two forks, knowing that plates wouldn’t be necessary between the two of them. 

The drive home was quiet, but comfortable. Dean drove with one hand on the wheel, the other in Cas’ hand on the seat between them. Cas had his other elbow on the window well, his head cradled in his palm, mostly looking out the window, but occasionally looking over to watch Dean as he expertly navigated the darkened streets of Lebanon. Dean felt a deep contentment that he could honestly say he’d never felt before. Cas’ quirk of not quite getting the nuances of modern interaction has always amused Dean, but he never thought that seeing him inadvertently flirt with a waitress would end up here. 

They pull into the bunker shortly before 11pm. Dean’s usually up until just after midnight, but with his excitement and nervous anticipation for the date, he’s exhausted. 

“Let’s unpack the car tomorrow” he suggests, stifling a yawn, and closing the car door behind him, as Cas heads towards the trunk. 

“Are you sure Dean?” Cas frowns, knowing that Dean hates leaving anything in his car, in case it gets forgotten and bugs or mold end up inside his baby. 

“Yeah, ‘m exhausted, man” he replied, holding a hand out for Cas to take. They linked, fingers slotting together easily. The two made their way through the bunker, with no sign of Sam. Dean was thankful for that - he had no desire to answer questions tonight. He just wanted to enjoy this time with Cas alone. They reached the door of room number eleven, and came to a stop. 

“I really enjoyed this, Cas. I don’t know how to thank you for being so kind, so patient, so understanding, I just -”

“Don’t”

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t thank me.” Cas gently commands, letting go of Dean’s hand to wind his arms around Dean’s waist. Dean’s arms circle Cas’ shoulders, and Dean presses his face into the crook of Cas’ neck. 

“You have shown me all that, and more, in teaching me to be more human. I would be an emotionless soldier in Heaven if not for you. I’m only repaying what you gave to me.”

Dean nods wordlessly, then brings his face up to meet Cas’, the kiss close lipped, and almost chaste, but full of passion and devotion nonetheless. 

“Stay with me. Tonight. In my room” Dean blurts out, when they break apart. 

Cas’ lips part, as if to reply, but he’s mute, staring wide eyed at Dean, unable to think of what to say. 

“Just to sleep” Dean proclaimed, “I’m not expecting anything else, and even if I was, I’m too tired to perform anyway”. The look on his face is one of chagrin, as he longs for the vitality he had only just a few years ago.

Cas softens, and considers for a moment. He thinks about going to sleep curled up with Dean, pressing soft kisses to his skin before they fall asleep. He thinks about waking up wrapped up in Dean’s warmth, their mingled scents, and seeing Dean on the pillow beside him. It’s an easy decision to make. 

“Yes, Dean” he finally answers “I think I would very much like that”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, we love it when you love us. Come be our adoring fans on twitter:
> 
> Gen - @jenmishdee
> 
> Max - @tea_or_die


End file.
